


make a wish (but i already have all i need)

by haiikyuuns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A LOT OF CHEESE, Cheese, F/M, Miya Atsumu Can't Cook, either way he is a menace in the kitchen lmao, miya atsumu can't bake, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiikyuuns/pseuds/haiikyuuns
Summary: in which atsumu can’t bake, but it’s the best cake you’ve ever had anyway. - atsumu/oc
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 55





	make a wish (but i already have all i need)

**Author's Note:**

> slowly uploading all my stuff from tumblr onto ao3 :") written for danielle, my love's, birthday <3

“What are you doing?” you ask over the loud music, a hand still on the doorknob and the other over your mouth in an attempt to stifle the laughter in your voice. 

Atsumu lets out a high-pitch shriek and freezes, abruptly stopping mid-note and spatula still in hand near his mouth, before he turns his head slowly, almost mechanically, at the sound of your voice. You see the remnants of flour on his cheeks and the streaks of leftover chocolate batter on the spatula. He quickly brings his hand down as the song you’ve been playing on repeat continues to play in the background, and his swift motion flicks the chocolate batter on the spatula onto the floor. 

“Uh,” he starts, eyes darting all over the place and cheeks slightly pink, “Yer home early.”

“Class ended early.” You close the door and walk towards him, no longer holding back your laughter as it rings in the room, before he pulls you in for a swift kiss. You crinkle your nose as some of the flour transfer onto your face. “The fox apron looks good on you.”

“I make anything look good,” he smirks despite his embarrassment from being caught off guard moments ago. “Welcome back, babe.”

A smile easily finds its way to your face as you wipe off the flour on his cheek with your thumb, fingers lingering for a moment before you tug his cheek playfully. “I’m home.”

He lightly swats your hand away before he sends you a wide smile. He sets down the spatula, picks you up, and twirls you around. “I missed ya.”

You are a little surprised and want to yell at him for getting flour on your clothes, but you find that his joy is contagious. When you look at his crinkling eyes and hear his earnest laugh, you remember how easy it is to live in the moment. “You just saw me last night, dummy.”

He pouts as he sets you down, and before he says anything, a ding rings from the kitchen timer. 

“Please don’t tell me I have to call the fire department again,” you tease lightly as you watch him retreat into the kitchen and open the oven. The scent of chocolate hits your nose, and you are in awe that he managed to bake a cake without burning down your kitchen. 

“That was once!” he yells from the kitchen as he takes the cake out. It’s slightly deformed, but it looks good enough compared to all his other previous attempts at baking. “I’ll have ya know this tastes great!”

You hum softly and crease your eyebrows as if you’re deep in thought. “I don’t know about that, babe…”

He frowns almost childishly at your hesitance. “This is different! ‘Samu said it was a foolproof recipe!”

The cake is still hot, but he impatiently cuts into it. It cracks the top, but he continues to cut a slice out. After he grabs a fork, he moves the slice onto a small plate and brings it back to you. He cuts a small piece out with the fork and picks it up to blow on it as the stream airs out. 

“Try it!” he exclaims excitedly with a sparkle in his eyes, and you find your heart beating the same way it always does when you fall in love with him over and over again. 

You open your mouth, and he feeds you the piece. He stares at you with wide, child-like eyes in anticipation. It makes your heart flutter, but well, it’s your birthday so you suppose you could tease him a little.

He blinks once, twice, but you remain silent. 

“Oh my god, please tell me it’s good,” he groans into his hands. 

“Well…” you start, bringing a hand to cover your mouth in an attempt to repress your laugh. You’re thankful he’s too busy whining into his hands to notice.

“Ya don’t have to tell me it’s good,” he cries out, “Just tell ‘Samu it’s good!!” 

At that, you couldn’t hold in your laughter anymore. He looks up at the sound of your laugh, and when he sees you with your crinkled eyes and lopsided dimples, his heart beats wildly and love repeats in his mind. 

“It’s good, 'Tsumu,” you tell him softly. You are fairly certain he mistaken the salt for sugar and it’s slightly undercooked, but you find that this is probably the best cake you’ve ever had. This is so him, clumsily, passionately, lovingly doing his best. For me, you make a mental note and your heart swells, and you think that this is probably what happiness tastes like. “Thank you.” 

He grins brightly, and it leaves you breathless for a moment because his smile lights up the world.

“Happy birthday, love,” he grins, his hand finding a way into yours as he presses a soft kiss on your forehead. 

“Thank you,” you whisper again, eyes soft and heart warm. 

Happiness finds you in the form of Miya Atsumu, and you think he is the best birthday present you could have ever asked for.


End file.
